Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator having a door guard rotating clockwise or counterclockwise.
Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator includes a door rotatably opening and closing a storage room (for example, fridge and/or freezer). Further, the refrigerator includes a double door rotatably opening and closing the storage room (for example, fridge and/or freezer). The double door may include, for example, a first door located outside the storage room and a second door located inside the storage room.
The inside of the first door and the second door of the refrigerator may have a fixed door guard that receives a beverage container in which water and/or beverages are filled When the first door is opened by a user, the user may not easily take beverage containers received near the storage room out of a fixed door guard of the second door. In this case, the user needs to close the first door and then open the second door to take out the beverage containers.
Further, when each of the first door and the second door has the door guard, beverage containers may be easily put in or taken out of a refrigerator. However, in this case, a size of the door guard is reduced, and therefore it is difficult to receive stuff having a large size or a large volume.